Be Here
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: Sequel to Right Where you Left It. harry has a bad dream. Simple but fear driven type of dream. Severus comforts him.


**A/N:** Here we are again with the sequel to 'Right Where You Left It'. This time I found a slight inspiration in the name of a well-loved album in my music collection. It's Keith Urban's album, Be Here. This might end up being a mini series of one shot fictions for my favorite couple. It'll probably be based on lines from songs or movies, titles or random phrases, but each fic will be based upon something. I insist on that much, at least. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my latest trip down plot bunny lane!

**Summary:** Harry has insecurities in the form of a dream. Severus comforts him in his own way.

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing recognizable as somebody else's work. I only own my fanfiction and the plot bunnies that attacked me with it.

**Warnings:** Slah, m/m, guy love. Don't like it, pretty back button can solve that lil prolem of yours. I do believe this one just might be the most fluffy thing I've ever put these two characters through. h well, enjoy anyway!

_**/Be Here- title of a Keith Urban Album/**_

Severus Snape opened tired onyx eyes as he wondered what had awakened him from the best slumber he could remember ever having. His eyes glanced lazily around the familiar shadows of his bedroom, trying to pinpoint the disturbance to his restful night. Those same tired eyes focused sharply at a soft sound of distress from the warm lump beside him in his big, comfy, bed. Carefully rolling over, Severus pulls the lump, now identified as Harry Potter, into a secure and protective embrace that seems to make the man calm. Feeling strong arms wrap securely around his waist, Severus closes his eyes and drifts comfortably back into the world of dreams.

_**/Wakie wakie sleepyheads, it's mornin time!/**_

Emerald eyes flutter open slowly at the first faint touch of sunlight coming from a window enchanted to mirror what was going on outside. Noting distantly that he was very naked, and very much enjoying being curled against Severus' chest with the man's arms protectively wrapped around him, Harry gazes in wonder at the still sleeping man and smiles tenderly at him. Reaching up, he gently caresses Severus' cheek and can't help the warmth in his heart when the older wizard leans gently into the touch and slowly opens his eyes to face the morning. It would seem to Harry, that last night's date had gone swimmingly as they were here in Severus' bed together without a stitch of clothing on.

Accepting a warm morning kiss from his love, Harry's brow furrows when the man frowns lightly. "What's bothering you Sev?"

Severus, remembering how he'd ended up holding Harry so protectively, gazes at Harry with an honest concern. "Last nigth you were having a night terror. it stopped when I pulled you close and held you but it worried me. What were you dreaming about Harry that distressed you so?"

Harry, knowing Severus as he does, knew that he couldn't evade this question as it would only come up at a later moment if he did it now. "I dreamt that this was all just a dream. I was back in the home I'd bought for myself back in the States in my bedroom, waking up for work. It scared me because I wanted to be here, with you, for this to be real. I could only feel the cold around me, so I didn't want to open my eyes and see that it was a dream, so when you held me, the dream faded. And I knew it had only been my paraniod mind playing tricks on me, so I went back to sleep. You chased my demons away last night Severus."

"Your relatives really did a number on you love, for you to have such a fear." Onyx eyes soften with love and Severus places a warm kiss on Harry's lips. "I have you back in my life and in my arms Harry. Do you honestly think that I'd let go of the love I've been waiting on so easily? I've waited for you to be here with me since the day I was cured of Nagini's poison, brat, you're not getting rid of me any time soon."

Harry's smile is small, but relieved. "I'm glad then, to be stuck with you Sev. It makes me so happy to know that you'll be here, that you'll stay with me."

Severus kisses those tempting lips once more and murmurs softly, "mmm.. By your side will I ever be, until the years beyond an eternity... I will always be found here, by your side. You're mine now, and i'll never let you go."

Harry steals a kiss this time and smiles against Severus' thin lips. "Then I will be your willing captive. I love you Severus Snape."

Severus smiles, "As I love you Harry Potter."

_**/look! it's a lazy woman's page break! tah-dah!/**_

It wasn't until they nearly missed breakfast in the great Hall that both teachers remembered that today was indeed a day full of classes for both of them. The amusement in the Headmistress' eyes told both men that they'd be excused for their tardiness just this once. After all, Minerva was nothing if not lenient towards her favorite ex-students, as well as indulgent in her own joy at seeing her two favorite men happy together as was meant to be for them.

_**/Author's notes/**_

**A/N:** This story, while probably not one of my best, was pulled out of thin air in response to a review that made me smile, as well as my always there urge to type up fics for Harry and Severus. It also happens to be a sequel I promised someone, so it all equals out to a nice plot bunny day that will end up with me strangling a bunny or two for not giving me ideas for the chapter fic I'm trying my best to cough up a chapter for.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
